I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for processing Internet Protocol (IP) packets at a wireless device.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, packet data, and so on. A wireless device may obtain data service from a wireless network by using IP over an air-link interface employed by the wireless network. The wireless device may establish a data session with a network entity and exchange data with other entities coupled to the wireless network via the Internet or some other network.
The wireless device may operate in an active state or a dormant state at any given moment during the data session. The wireless device may be active for only a portion of the time during the data session, which may be opened for an extended period of time. For example, the wireless device may transmit and/or receive packet data in short bursts and may remain in dormancy for significant periods of time between these data bursts. Dormancy refers to a scenario in which the data session is opened but radio resources are released. To conserve battery power, which is important for a portable device such as a cellular phone, the wireless device may power down as much circuitry as possible while in dormancy. The wireless device may only wake up periodically to receive (1) page messages that alert the wireless device to the presence of an incoming call or packet data and (2) overhead messages that carry system and other information for the wireless device.
The wireless device may receive unsolicited IP packets from the wireless network while in dormancy. An unsolicited IP packet may be defined as an IP packet that is not requested by the wireless device and further has no corresponding application or service running at the wireless device. The reception of an IP packet while in dormancy typically causes the wireless device to re-establish traffic channels with the wireless network and remain in the active state for some period of time. If the received IP packet is an unsolicited IP packet, then the wireless device typically drops the IP packet and/or sends a reset packet and takes no further action. The unsolicited IP packet does not trigger an exchange of data with the wireless network. Instead, the unsolicited IP packet wastes system resources since traffic channels are established but not used for exchanging data. The unsolicited IP packet further consumes battery power and shortens standby time since the wireless device is turned on and ready for wireless communication as a result of receiving this IP packet.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to mitigate the impact of receiving unsolicited IP packets.